Rescue my madness
by Alice's Room
Summary: Belle está reclusa por Regina. Jefferson aborrece la situación y decide ir a salvarla.{OnseShot.}


OneShot: MadBeauty.

N/A: Bueno pues, empezando por fin las historias de Once Upon a Time. Claramente, soy Rumbelle, y BeautyQueen, pero este fic se cruzó en mi cabeza y no pude por más que publicarlo.

Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, ¡Más quisiera yo!

**Deja que mi locura te arrastre.**

El castillo se encontraba vacío. Regina estaba summergida en alguno de sus planes malvados. Y Jefferson lo sabía. Desde hacía un tiempo era plenamente consciente de los movimientos de la reina pues sabía de su oscuro secreto y era hora de que alguien se decidiese a hacer algo.

No es que estubiese él implicado sentimentalmente en el tema, bueno, quizá un poco más de lo que él deseaba. Pero esa chica llevaba demasiado tiempo recluída y la reina no había mostrado ninguna compasión con ella.

Hablaba de Belle. La dulce princesa, el amor verdadero del desdichado de Rumpel. A Jefferson le desquiciaba. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué una bestia encontraba el amor y él no? Agh. Alejó ese pensamiento de su mente mientras se colaba en el castillo. Vaya guardias, pensó. Qué fácil le fue sortearlos. Tsk.

Una vez dentro puso camino a una de las torres más altas. Qué poético y patético a la vez. "En la habitación más alta de la más alta torre" se recitó para si mismo. Desde luego era un tanto loco. Pero, ¿Quién era él para juzgar sobre los estados mentales de alguien? Una persona que había pisado Wonderland más de una vez no se podía considerar cuerda.

Todos esos pensamientos se vieron cortados por la larga escalinata y los pasos de un guardia. Le había sido muy fácil llegar hasta allí, pero quizá ahora era hora de pelear un poco. Un dedo voló al cuello de su camisa, tirando de él y tragando saliva. Lo de la lucha no era lo suyo. Soltó un largo suspiro y sacó un pañuelo que tenía impregnado en una de las tantas pociones que había conseguido en tratos con Rumpelstilskin. Un somnifero potente. Aún no tenía claro cómo conseguiría estar a la altura y la fuerza del guardia, pero si había llegado hasta allí no tenía ninguna intención de echarse atrás. Lo divisó desde la vuelta de las escaleras, rondaba la puerta. Lo miró fijamente y justo cuando se daba la vuelta para divisar a la joven dentro de la habitación se avalanzó sobre él, tapándole la boca con el pañuelo.

El guardia cayó al suelo, rendido. Cogió las llaves de su cintura y abrió la puerta de madera que lo separaba de la chica. La puerta chirrió y dentro, en una esquina, sentada y con ojos llorosos estaba ella.

—Belle...—Murmuró él, entrando y cerrando tras de él.— Soy un amigo, lo prometo.

Ella lo miraba parpadeando, no pronunciaba palabra, no se movía. Él dio pasos lentos hacia ella, no quería asustarla.

—Belle, mi nombre es Jefferson. He venido a sacarte de aquí.—Dijo firme.

Ella entreabrió los labios, mirándolo con una mirada penetrante.

—¿Y por qué quieres ayudarme? Ya vino alguien una vez a hacerlo, y sigo aquí.—Su voz era un murmullo suave.

Jefferson rechinó los dientes. Maldita arpía, pensó en Regina. ¿Qué le había hecho a la chica? Parecía casi un pobre títere sin esperanza. ¡Con la de cosas que había escuchado él sobre la chica!

—Fuese quien fuese aquel que vino por ti, no tiene que ver conmigo.—Refutó con seriedad—.

Ella seguía sin estar segura pero intentó levantarse del suelo. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Estaba herida! Él olvidó todas las formalidades y se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo para ayudarla. Ella, tras un breve respingo, se dejó ayudar algo temblorosa.

—No temas, Belle. No te haré daño.—Murmuró él, suspirando y llevándola a la cama.— Pero debemos salir de aquí antes de que ella regrese.

—¿Es esto real?—Pronunció atropellando las palabras de Jefferson.— ¿Ciertamente quieres salvarme? ¿Estás aquí?—Cada palabra iba seguida de un jadeo suplicante, la mano de Belle acarició la mejilla de él.— ¿No eres un sueño?

Él parpadeó. Sí, Belle, te sacaré de aquí y luego patearé el culo de la reina hasta tal punto que no podrán follársela nunca más. Esa quería que fuese su respuesta, pero se mordió la lengua, y asintió cogiéndole la mano que le acariciaba.

—Estoy aquí por ti, Belle. Te sacaré y nos iremos a algún lugar dónde... La dichosa reina no nos encuentre.

Belle lo miró entornando los ojos. ¿Por qué? Pensó. Porque este chico quería salvarla, porque, porque.

—¿Por...—Empezó a musitar— ... Qué? ¿Por qué, Jefferson?

Él resopló, eso les estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, pero debía ganarse una poca de su confianza antes de sacarla de allí.

—Escucha. Soy esa clase de persona que odia las injusticias y ama hacer el bien. Y la hora del té.—Dijo a modo de broma, alzando las cejas ante la obviedad.

Su intención funcionó y escuchó una pequeña risita de la chica, fue como el dulce tintineo de unas campanas. Él sonrió en respuesta y le tendió la mano.

—Vámonos de aquí, princesa.

Ella cogió su mano sin dudarlo y él lanzó el sombrero a rodar, los dos dispuestos a dejarse arrastrar por todas las locuras que les esperaban al salir de allí.


End file.
